The Mixup
by Waterflames
Summary: When Aphrodite switches their memories, Percy, Peeta, Katniss, and Annabeth embark on a journy to Hypnos to change their memories back to normal.
1. Waking up

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my words.**

Peeta's POV.

I woke up, feeling as if someone were dropping rocks on my head. When I tried to sit up, I had to lie back down to prevent me from throwing up.

"Uhhhhh," I groaned, seeing stars.

I waited a while before I tried sitting up again. I waited until the stars cleared before sitting up. This time I sat up without feeling like I was going to puke. I sat for a while, waiting for the energy for standing up came to me. When I felt confident enough that I wasn't going to fall flat onto my face, I tried standing up. I wobbled for a little bit, just as a toddler taking its first steps would do, but I managed to gain my balance. I looked around, but not quick enough for nausea to return. I took in my surroundings. There were three other kids aside from me. Two girls and one boy. I recognized one of the girls as Katniss, but I could feel that something was different. I just couldn't find it. I didn't recongnize the others though.

I shook my head, clearing away what was left of my nausea. I noticed that the others were starting to stir. Katniss was the first one to wake up fully, followed by the boy then last the other girl. The boy looked at Katniss and I cautiously as if we were about pickpocket him. In fact, all I saw in his pockets was a pen. Who pickpockets pens?

"Who are you," asked the boy, his hand straying to the pen in his pocket, as if he was going to write something on his hand. Though I got a feeling that wasn't the case at all.

"Peeta Mellark," I answered, holding out my hand. He shook it suspiciously.

"What about her?" he asked, pointing to Katniss.

"Katniss Everdeen," I heard her say.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Percy's POV

The moment I met the boy and girl, I immediately thought _monsters_. They are always like this. Always seem sweet and caring but then they lob lava at you (long story) or try to strangle you with a bed (longer story) or try to feed you to canabalistic sheep (just don't ask). But they seemed normal enough. In fact they seem to be boyfriend and girlfriend. But it seemed as if there was an invisible barrier between them, as if they shouldn't be together, as if they were trying to aviod each other. I didn't understand that. it seemed that they were perfect for each other. But I asked them their names. The boy was Peeta, the girl Katniss.

"Who are _you?_" the Katniss asked.

"I am Perseus Jackson."

"And the girl?" The Peeta asked.

"Annabeth Chase." Annabeth replied.

I turned around slowly, trying to figure out where we are or how we got here. I couldn't answer any of those questions.

Finally I asked them, "Where are we?" They both just shrugged their shoulders.

**I am going to add a sex scene when I updated it soon. But for now, just read and review and probably a PM or two. :)**


	2. Exploring

**Disclaimer: I own only my awesome words.**

Annabeth POV

"Owww!"I exclaimed, rubbing my head. Only then did I feel the plum sized lump on my head. I saw that Percy was awake along with two other kids with him.

"Help." I said meekly, stretching out my hand.

He grabbed it and hoisted me up on to my feet. I staggered for only a few moments until I gain my balance. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and then I saw him. The boy. The boy said that he was Peeta, and the girl said that she was Katniss. I brushed past him, giving him the slightest of a peck on his cheek. He smiled faintly. I looked at Percy but he didn't seem to notice. Percy seemed too focused on the girl to notice my peck. He looked at her dreamily.

I then immediately knew something was wrong. I realized that I didn't love Percy like I would a few weeks ago. And know I felt like testing this new boy out. But that had to wait.

Our first priority was to find a way out of here. We found a door but it was boarded up with what appeared to be fresh wood. But it had no chance against Riptide, Percy sword. He hacked at the boards and door until it was reduced to splinters.

"Nice job." Said Katniss, ever so slightly touching Percy's hand with her hand. Percy didn't seem to notice, but his expression softened a little.

"What kind of metal is that?"Asked Peeta. My heart skipped a beat.

"Celestial." Percy answered. Peeta had a confused expression.

"Never mind. "Sighed Percy.

We walked outside the doorway. We found ourselves in the midst of a great forest. We started to walk back into the building to rest, but it had already disappeared.

"This is getting weird," I say. Everyone nodded in agreement. So we started to walk into the forest.

**Sorry I couldn't the sex scene that I promised. I just didn't expect this chapter to be so long. But it will be in the next chapter, I promise.** **But until then, R&R.**


	3. Messing Around

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is me and my awesome words.**

Katniss POV

Once we were in the woods, we were almost instantly lost. The forest seemed to grow, change, move and cut sections.

It started to get dark, so we decided to make camp. We walked around until we found two trees right across from each other each with a low-lying, large, sturdy branch with leaves. They looked kind of like awnings. But when we found the trees, something strange happened. Two packs appeared under each "awning". Percy went to go check their contents under one of the trees.

In one of them, there was a two person tent, two of those celestial knives, some rope, some protein bars, and a full one liter water bottle. Right next to it, there was also rope, protein bars, celestial knives, and a water bottle, but instead of a tent, there were two sleeping bags. Percy sighed.

"Looks like we have some gods on our side," he said to Annabeth. She nodded grimly.

"Excuse me?" said Peeta.

"Nothing," replied Percy. He zipped up the packs.

"Okay, looks like we're all set. Let's set up the tents and go to bed. I want to get an early start to…well…wherever we're going."

Percy assigned who was sleeping with whom. I was sleeping with him, and Annabeth was sleeping with Peeta. We all were satisfied so we got into our tents. Percy was already in there, taking his shirt off, getting ready for bed. I started taking my shirt off when I forgot to where a bra today. I cursed silently. I caught Percy staring at my breasts, drooling. I coughed.

"Uhn uh?" He said intelligently. Then he snapped back into focus.

"What were you doing?" I asked him. He said something that I couldn't make out, and he kept talking that soft until I said,

"You are such an idiot!" and started kissing him like my life depended on it. The look on his face was priceless. It was a mix of what-the-heck-just-happened and this-feels-good-lets-do-this-for-a-long-time. Then we started to get physical. He took my pants and panties off and I took his pants and boxers off. We threw our clothes to the corner of the tent. He started to lay on me. We stopped kissing long enough so that he could forcefully shove his cock up my vagina. I cried out softly and started trembling. Percy gently wiped my tears away.

"Don't worry, Katniss, pain will go away soon," said Percy calmly, as if he had done this a million times. And he was right. The pain didn't go away but was replaced by pleasure. Soon I got greedy, so we started to cum. He licked my lips, begging for entrance. I opened and we started making out again until we got tired and fell into a blissful sleep. And to think, I just met him today.

**Hope you guys liked what I promise. I am not the best at sex scenes so tell me how I did. Next I might do a Annabeth and Peeta sex scene. But me and my friend are merging songs together to make a new song. But until I get chapter four up, read and review. :)**


	4. An Unwanted Guest

**Hello, this is johnsterling88 here with the fourth chapter of…THE MIXUP!(Epic music plays in the background) Hope you guys like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: all I own is my words.**

Peeta POV

I woke up to the sound of stomping. I thought it was just a mountain lion or something and that it would eventually pass. So I went back to sleep. But before I went to sleep, I checked my watch to what time it was. 3:45. I yawned and fell back into peaceful sleep.

I woke up what seemed to be five minutes after I went back to sleep. But I checked my watch anyway. It read 9:00. So I yawned and stretched out. I then went out of my sleeping bag only to find that it was like 20 degrees. I quickly scampered back into my sleeping bag. Not wanting to get out of my sleeping bag again, I stuck an arm out of my bag and got my clothes. I put them on inside my sleeping bag. They were stiff and cold against my warm skin. That woke me up almost instantly. I looked around the tent for Annabeth but she wasn't there. I also didn't see her bag. _She must be outside with all the other,_ I thought, getting out of my sleeping bag, grabbing my bag and heading outside. There they were, huddled around a small fire, trying to keep warm. I sat down next to them, when I heard a growling sound. Percy shot to his feet, a sword suddenly in his hand.

"Hydra!" he yells. I didn't have time to ask him what a hydra was because just then a five headed _thing _came out of the forest. I couldn't tell you what he looked like, because I was hiding behind a tree, grabbing my two knives out my bag. When I get them I lunge at the monster slicing one of its heads off. I felt proud of myself until it started to grow two more heads.

"What the f-?" I was cut short. Percy pushed me to the side to avoid getting an acid bath.

"Look, to kill a hydra you need to burn the stub of the neck to prevent new heads from growing," he said.

"After this is over, I want some answers."

"Deal."

Long story short, we find a combustible stick, we put fir at the end of it, and wherever I slice off one of its heads, Percy is there ready to burn the neck. While we did this we had to avoid spitting acid, fire, and about everything else you can think of. But finally we got the job done. We were gasping, and the girls seemed to be unharmed, still sitting at the fire as if nothing happened. I turned back to Percy.

"I want answers now," I demand.

**I would like to thank ****Glato Everlark for the idea of the hydra. Expect chapter5to come out soon! Until then, R&R! :)**


	5. Answers

**Hullo! Me again! Here is chapter number 5 of the Mixup!**

Annabeth POV

"Here are the answers," said Percy, taking a deep breath. "You know how there is one all powerful God, right? Well, the Greeks also worshiped mythical gods, but not the same God as you and I do. Well, their gods are real. Every once and awhile, they come down from Olympus, their palace floating above the Empire State Building, don't ask, and, what is the word I am looking for? Oh yeah, they mate with mortals and have babies. They aren't just regular babies, they are demigods. Annabeth and I, we are demigods. I am a son of Poseidon, Greek mythical god of the sea."

"And I am a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." I interrupted.

"Right. So at one time, Poseidon came down and mated with Sally Jackson and had me. And at another time, Athena came down and mated with Fredrick Chase and had Annabeth here. Being a demigod might be cool, but you life is like, a million times harder than a regular mortal child. Monsters, just like the hydra you just saw, hunt demigods down for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You can kill them, and their essence will go to Tarterus, kind of like the god's endless trash bin. But here is the down side. You don't really kill monsters; you just destroy them for a while. That hydra Peeta and I just killed, it could come back right here this second if we're not lucky, but if we are lucky, it might stay gone for a lifetime or two. But we demigods are never that lucky. So, I'm finished now. Do you have any questions?" Percy finishes.

Peeta raises his hand. "What are mortals?"

"Mortals are regular people who are lucky, who live normal lives, who can't see through the Mist."

"The what?" Katniss asks.

"The Mist. M-i-s-t. It is a magical veil that separates what mortals see from what demigods see," I answer.

"What are demigods?" Peeta asks.

"Half-man half-god." Percy answers."Any more questions? No? Okay, let's pack up and go to Hypnos."

"To who?" Katniss asks.

"A god that can hopefully switch our jumbled memories." I answer.

As I was getting up, Percy leaned down to my ear and whispered, "How could they see the hydra? Do you think they are-"

"No, they can't be." I answer.

**Hope you liked it! Chapter six should be coming out soon. But until then, you know what to do, read and review! Hey, that rhymes. :) **


	6. Greensaphireflamesglowing's Chapter

**What is up, guys? I did something different this time. Instead of me writing the sixth chapter, I did something special and let ****greensaphireflamesglowing**** write. She did an amazing job in my opinion. Let's see if you think so also. **

Annabeth POV.

We hiked through the woods, not sure what we were going to find. The air was cold. And night time was starting to settle upon us. I had to admit, I felt a bit nervous. There was a tingling feeling in my gut. I felt like I was being watched.  
But I had to shake off the feeling and keep moving, hopefully appearing strong for Katniss and Peeta's sake. Peeta? Oh, dear. Every time I got around him I felt my heart do the flip-flops. And yet, it felt so wrong to. I knew I should try to tell myself not to feel this way. But I didn't want to. I needed to feel… focus Annabeth, I told myself.  
I shoved through the leaves and pushed even farther forward. Unlike Percy, who was trying to get to know Katniss and Peeta, I was trying to avoid them. I wouldn't say it out loud, but I still felt a bit hostile towards them, like it was their fault we were in this mess.  
So I tried to make a small talk with my mom. And I wish I didn't.  
"Hey Mom", I thought, trying to sound upbeat.  
"Annabeth," came a voice. "Annabeth! I need to tell you something fast! Get to Camp Half-Blood! Don't go to Hypnos! At the gate of his doorway, lies a creature! An evil woman who was one of Zeus's lovers! You remember her from your studies, don't you? Lamia?"  
"Lamia?"I asked. I had a sense of dread come over me. I had remembered the story. It came over me. Lamia was a creature who had made love with Zeus often, having many children. Hera, being the sicken goddess she was, had been very jealous. She killed all of Lamia's children and turned Lamia into a hideous beast who fed on children's lives. Mother's in Greece would scare their children with her tail like she was the boogeyman to get them to do something. "What about Lamia?" I asked.  
"She's coming after you! Can't you see this source of trickery! Think, Annabeth! Why would Aphrodite want to ruin her favorite couples in the whole world? She wouldn't! It's something worse! It's a plot… by Gaia! She captured Aphrodite and raped her! And as weird as it sounds, love being messed up and all, messes up the world! If everyone is confused by love, they won't be able to see the trap they are stepping into! Love Conquers All, you know, and that's coming from me! Don't go! Gaia wants you to step into the dangers, of, Lamia. . ."  
I cut her off. "Mom! Just lay off, okay? I know how to handle myself, and Gaia would NEVER capture Aphrodite! Okay, so just . . . chill!" I complained.  
My mother sounded angry as she said," Beware Annabeth! BEWARE!"  
I rolled my eyes and then turned around to everyone else. Night was now.  
"I think we've traveled far enough for today, don't you think? We should set out our sleeping bags and go to sleep. . ." I hesitated and then I added, "I'm going to be with Percy. If our memories are messed up, then we should try to break them. They are fake, aren't they? It would be wisest to try to fall in love with who we really are in love with, right?"  
Everyone was silent. Then Katniss, to my surprise, stepped up and nodded.  
"She's right. . ." She said.  
The boys pouted, and I wanted badly to say, well, maybe we CAN sleep one more night together, but I stuck to my words. I grabbed Percy by the ear and dragged him into the tent.

That was **greensaphireflamesglowing****'s chapter. I hoped you liked it. Make sure to R&R and if you want to send a PM to her, you can send it to me and I will send it to her or you can send it straight to ****greensaphireflamesglowing**** PM inbox. I am sure she wouldn't mind. There will probably be about two to four more chapters in this story but until then, read and review. :)**


End file.
